


Your Artistic Way of Adoring Me

by HeiwanaKenomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artists, Drinking, Fluff, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Partying, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiwanaKenomo/pseuds/HeiwanaKenomo
Summary: The beautiful illustrations littering his limbs have always been a part of Jaehyun's life, a very important part. He loves them all, adores the pretty drawings he is blessed with having on his own skin.He just really wishes he could meet the artist of such astonishing artworks.//Soulmate au: anything your soulmate draws will appear on your own skin.Jaehyun's soulmate happens to be an extremely talented artist.





	Your Artistic Way of Adoring Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I had a fun time writing this. I think I'm kind of obsessed with writing soulmate aus cuz this is like my third one just this month... idk they're just really fun for me, even though not many people seem to enjoy them.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Thank you so much, Jae. Take a quick break, just be back here in ten.” Jaehyun almost cries when his colleague says those words. He’d asked him to fill in because of some problem he had in school and as much as Jaehyun likes the extra pay he also enjoys his breaks. Working the whole evening at a coffee shop can get tiring.

 

“It was nothing, hyung.” He smiles sweetly but internally cackles evilly when he notices the endless line of costumers Yuta would have to deal with.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t even bother to take off the apron since it’d only be ten short minutes before he’d have to go back in. He decides to step outside towards the back of the small building with the endless stock of coffee beans. He grabs a cookie on the way and slips his phone out of his pocket. There’s barely anything, only a few messages from his best friend, Johnny, and some stuff from other people like his classmates or other colleagues. Not that he expected much anyway.

 

When his internet stops working due to the extremely low quality Wi-Fi they are given for free as workers, he shuts the device off and munches on the chewy cookie, mindlessly staring at the huge bags of beans piled all over the place. As tiring and boring as the job can be he can’t really bring himself to complain. The pay is good, very good indeed, and he is always treated relatively nicely by his boss. Of course he wishes he could quit and use all his working hours to go out with some friends or get ahead on some college assignments so he wouldn’t have to stay up all night. But it can’t be helped, he’s a broke college student and this job is the best he’s got.

 

A small feeling, almost like the soft touch of fingers on his forearm, makes him snap his head down. Despite his exhaustion he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face when he notices the colorful lines tracing his skin, moving around and creating the beautiful curves of a priceless piece of art. He’s so entranced by the gorgeous illustration that he doesn’t even notice the time fly by. It’s only when Yuta practically screams his name from somewhere in the kitchen that he snaps out of it.

 

Jaehyun quickly gets up and makes his way to his desperate colleague, not before glancing once more at his forearm and feeling his heart burst as he sees the stunning sketch of colorful roses decorating his skin.

 

His soulmate really is one talented human being.

 

“Jaehyun, get over here before this chick climbs over the counter and strangles me to death!”

 

…

 

Mornings are nice. Jaehyun has always been an early riser and, frankly, he’s glad. He works best at sunrise, manages to get a lot of stuff done, projects, assignments, other college related stuff. It’s amazing what one cup of coffee in the morning can do.

 

The quietness is also something he enjoys about mornings. His roommates, contrary to him, are night owls and the day they get up early will be the day world peace will become a real thing. They’re always so loud and obnoxious when they’re at home and the early silence is a nice change. A few hours of peace and quiet are always appreciated.

 

But what Jaehyun loves the most about getting up are the beautiful illustrations he gets to see adorn his skin, from the very beginning of the sketch to the final product.

 

Some people wouldn’t be too happy to have random drawings constantly covering their limbs, but Jaehyun isn’t like that. No. In fact, he loves every single picture that appears on his skin, be it the random plants like lilies, ivies, or, his soulmate’s favorite, roses, be it sketches of random people and objects like coffee mugs or books, be it random doodles like tiny monsters that make him laugh or miniature comic strips that can vary from depressing to comedic.

 

He loves every single one of them, keeps them all stashed in his memories.

 

But it hasn’t always been like this.

 

When Jaehyun’s soulmate first started drawing on their skin he hadn’t been too happy about it. Having a complete stranger make things appear on his skin had always left him uneasy as a child. In middle school he had even gone as far as scribbling some very rude words aimed at his soulmate onto his own arm, telling them to stop. They did.

 

Speaking directly to your unknown soulmate through ink on your skin is strictly forbidden and one who does so will be punished by law. Despite being young, Jaehyun was well aware of this law at the time. They were taught since birth about the wonders of soulmates and how destiny would bring them together, not scribbles on your limbs.

 

It was only thanks to sheer luck that he hadn’t been caught.

 

Jaehyun had promised himself that he would never do such thing again, that he would never risk being punished just to talk with someone he didn’t even know.

 

After only a couple of months without the doodles on his skin he began to miss it, he began to miss the sketches and the meaningful drawings, the flowers, the comic strips, everything. His young and stupid mind had matured in the short time, enough for him to realize how disgustingly rude he had been to this stranger.

 

So, he risked it all again and wrote once again to the unknown human, begged them for forgiveness and asked them to continue drawing whatever they wanted. They did.

 

Jaehyun thinks of this as he watches more drawings appear on him, this time around his ankles, beautiful vines twisting around his legs and what seems to be balloons floating around them.

 

When the lines stop appearing he takes a good look at the final piece. Its gorgeous, breathtaking as always. But it’s the smallest of details that makes his heart skip a few beats and swell up inside his chest.

 

Near his kneecap, twisting around his shin, there’s a big and colorful balloon, different from the others. Its shaped in an adorable heart.

 

Jaehyun wonders what it means. He wonders if it even means anything.

 

He wonders, does his soulmate think about him whenever they create suck beautiful pieces on their skin?

 

…

 

The artworks are usually in spots that can easily be hidden, like his arms and legs, the most frequent victims of his soulmate’s talent. Frankly, Jaehyun can’t even remember the last time his soulmate had drawn something on an extremely obvious part of his body. There was this one time during summer that they had, for some reason, decided to draw on their stomach and Jaehyun had to go to the beach with a forest on his upper body. Other than that there had never really been any awkward situations involving obvious doodles.

 

That’s why Jaehyun is shocked when he notices the colors blooming on the skin of his jaw, inching near his jawline. The strange tickling feeling had bothered him in the middle of his professor’s lecture, driving away his attention from the boring words coming out of the old lady’s mouth. He had practically run out of the lecture room, desperate to find out what the itching feeling was. Getting sick during test period was simply the worst of nightmares.

 

Seeing a very detailed illustration of a cartoon dog had definitely not been what he’d expected, much less on such a strange place like his neck. He doesn’t even try to stop the giggle that slips past his lips when he sees the animal with sharp eyes, floppy ears and a big round nose, features exaggerated in an extremely cartoony style. He loves it.

 

As much as he thinks the cute dog would be a hilarious gag to pull on his friends, to pretend he’d gotten it permanently tattooed, he has a project to present in barely even half an hour and he doesn’t want to seem like a fool in front of the one teacher that seems to hate him. So, he wraps his large scarf around his neck and leaves it at that. Luckily for him winter is close and the cold is a good cover for the garment.

 

He checks the drawing one last time before rushing out of the bathroom and practically sprinting towards his workshop, which conveniently is placed across the entire campus.

 

…

 

Jaehyun sighs as he finally enters the flat. It’d been a tiring day, early hours at the café before endless lectures about stuff he genuinely didn’t care about at all. There’s music and loud chattering coming from one of the rooms, but he barely pays any attention to it and drops his things beside his own bed, flopping onto it uselessly with another sigh.

 

He’s barely asleep when his door creaks open and someone enters not so subtly. A groan sounds from him as he feels the intruder sit beside him, throwing their legs over his soar torso. Judging by the absurd length of the limbs and the breathy laugh that echoes in the room this intruder is none other than his closest friend, Johnny.

 

“What the hell do you want.” Jaehyun manages to grumble under the heavy weight of his friend’s legs. Johnny has the audacity to laugh again.

 

“Doyoung and I are going out.” The older boy says, nudging his sides with a toe.

 

“Good for you.”

 

“Come with us, Jaehyun. There’s this cool club that just opened close by, we need to get drunk and have some fun. Ten said he’s coming too and he’s bringing some friends from the dance department. And I’m pretty sure Taeil is coming too, but I don’t know if he’s bringing anyone or not.”

 

“Great, more people for you to get drunk with.” Jaehyun grumpily says, shaking off the offensive legs. There’s a few seconds of silence until Johnny suddenly kicks him, making him yelp and fall off the bed, hitting the floor with a loud and painful thump.

 

“Get ready, we’re leaving in twenty.”

 

“Why must you make me suffer.” Jaehyun pretends to cry on the floor.

 

“I’m your best friend, I know you better than you know yourself. You’ll thank me later.” Johnny says, shutting the door with a wink and leaving Jaehyun fake crying on the carpet.

 

…

 

Neo Tech, as the people call it, turns out to be pretty cool after all. The atmosphere is trendy with big neon lights and bold colors painting the walls, the floor glows under the black light and even some of the drinks seem to shine under the darkness. The overall vibe is really nice and Jaehyun would be lying if he said he regrets leaving his cozy dorm.

 

It’s packed, so much that they had to wait in line for nearly an hour just to get in, but when they do they are taken aback by the sheer coolness of it all. There’s a group of people near the bar that stand out from the rest. Jaehyun immediately identifies Ten, a good friend of Johnny’s, and a few other familiar faces.

 

The greetings are short since they see each other practically every day, therefore it barely takes any time for them to be downing shots of all types of alcohol.

 

Jaehyun dances a bit with the group, even with some strangers that seem to fancy him, but the exhaustion from the long day gets to him rather quickly and it isn’t long before he’s seated near the bar again, smiling dumbly at his stupid friends. He can feel how drunk he is, he can tell that the world isn’t supposed to be spinning like that, but he enjoys the feeling of detaching himself from reality. He’s strong when it comes to alcohol so he has to down many more drinks before he’s sure he’s way past just “drunk”.

 

A small voice in the back of his mind bugs him, nags at him, screaming that he’d regret it the next morning and that he should have stayed home to finish the project that’s due in two days. But funky drinks scream louder and he just downs more of those, silencing the annoying voice.

 

His eyes are navigating through the sea of drunk people, jumping from one person to another. Almost all of the club is filled with crazy college students like himself that are probably killing any money they had left in their bank account just by buying one drink. He recognizes almost all of them, unsurprisingly. He’s not a very social person but Johnny sure as hell is and wherever the lanky giant would go, he would follow, leading him to inevitably meeting new people.

 

He catches a glimpse of a person heading his way but his mind seems to black out for a few seconds. When his eyes regain their focus he snaps his head around, only to see the stranger leaning against the counter and talking to the barista with slurred words and cute giggles.

 

Jaehyun takes a good look at the stranger. His facial features are sharp, sharp eyes, sharp jawline, sharp eyebrows, even his lips were sharp, but at the same time his expression seems so soft and gentle. He’s very pretty. Very pretty. Inhumanly so, Jaehyun thinks.

 

He wants to call out for the stranger, to try and speak with him, but his mouth doesn’t seem to be working and a strangled sound comes out instead. He gives up and huffs out a sharp breath before letting his head fall against the cold counter, cooling down his warm face.

 

When his eyes focus again he catches a glimpse of something extremely familiar. Roses. Colorful roses. Colorful roses decorating a person’s entire forearm. He tries to get a better look at who it is but before he can they disappear into the sea of drunk college kids.

 

A quick glance at his forearm is the last thing he sees before completely passing out against the counter, much to the barista’s displeasure. That quick glance is enough to show him the same exact flowers he’d just seen on a stranger covering his skin.

 

He blacks out.

 

…

 

The day after the morning of the hellish hangover Jaehyun still feels his head pounding. He’d spent the entirety of the previous day sleeping in bed and throwing up all of his insides. Him and his two flat mates, each in their own room, suffering by themselves. Doyoung had been nice for the first time in his entire life and had made them soup to help the pain, though Jaehyun is positive the only reason him and Johnny had gotten any was because Doyoung was in too much pain to measure things properly and ended up making way too much.

 

Jaehyun’s currently scrambling to wrap up a project he had completely forgotten about, fixing the last few details and trying his best to make it look the most presentable as possible. He glances at the clock and nearly chokes when he sees the time, less than an hour till the deadline.

 

The boy rushes through his much needed shower and throws on the warmest clothes he can find. He knows he’s bound to get sick going out in such cold weather with wet hair right after a scorching hot shower, but at that moment he has only one thing in mind.

 

When he gets to the lecture room the professor is already sitting at her desk, peering at the door through her pointy glasses. He hands it in merely seconds before the clock hits the deadline and honestly he could just wrap himself in his blankets and fall asleep right then and there. But he doesn’t, of course he doesn’t.

 

The sun is bright when he exits the building. Too bright. Its almost winter, why isn’t the sky full of clouds ready to make snow fall on top of everything? Why the hell is it so sunny and cold at the same time?

 

His hair is practically frozen and he can already feel his nose running. He can’t even feel his ears and he’s positive his lips lost all their color. For a valentine’s boy he really isn’t one for the cold, despite how much he loves the big coats and cozy hoodies. What can he say, he’s just a warm person inside and out.

 

Jaehyun is merely meters away from the dorms, head hanging low, when he runs into something, more like someone. His head is pounding due to the bright light but he somehow manages to murmur an apology and help the stranger collect their papers, which had scattered all over the sidewalk.

 

He freezes when he gets a better look at one of the papers.

 

Roses. Colorful roses. Orange, Red, Pink, Green, Blue, any color you can imagine. Dozens of roses covered a thick sheet of paper and he can only stare in shock until the paper is ripped out of his hands.

 

“Thanks and I’m really sorry.” The stranger quickly says, stuffing the papers in a folder while Jaehyun can only stare blankly at his empty hands. “I’m in a rush, I’m so sorry.” He apologizes again and before Jaehyun can see his face the unknown boy is running off deeper into the campus.

 

He thinks of calling after the stranger, but his head hurts so bad because of the damn sun and his throat still hurts from all the hyped up screaming in the club.

 

Geez, the universe really hasn’t been on his side lately. He sits there, on the empty sidewalk, staring after the long gone stranger like a complete buffoon.

 

…

 

“And then Taeil straight up slapped him! Taeil! Slapped! Him!” Ten practically screams in his seat. “Taeil!”

 

“Man, I wish I’d seen that. I swear I’ve never even seen Taeil hurt a bug.” Johnny laughs, taking a long sip from his drink. Jaehyun giggles at the thought of seeing his elder actually hurt someone.

 

After the night at the club Jaehyun had spent the week throwing up and moping in bed. There was something in those drinks that really didn’t do him any good and even now he feels uneasy and kind of ill. Thankfully his friends had managed to drag him out of bed to have a proper meal for the first time in days.

 

As much as Jaehyun liked going out with his friends at night and getting too drunk for his own health, going out with them during the day to a simple restaurant or even a café is nice as well. Preferably a restaurant since he’s grown sick of the smell of coffee from hours of work.

 

“Oh, did I tell you guys about the boy I met these days?” Ten says, suddenly perking up from his phone.

 

“The one with pink hair? Yeah, you told me.” Johnny answers with a nod.

 

“Who is this boy with pink hair?” Jaehyun questions.

 

“Oh my god, he’s totally your type.” Ten gasps. Jaehyun raises a single eyebrow. Does he even have a type? “He’s adorable and really shy. His hair is pink, like really pink, but he always wears beanies so you can’t really see it. He’s majoring in Design, I think. But he dances better than anyone I’ve ever seen, Jaehyun. Like, holy jesus, he’s hot.”

 

“Does this boy have a name?”

 

“Lee Taeyong. I’m surprised you haven’t hurt about him.”

 

Jaehyun shrugs and continues munching on his food. He’s never been interested in finding a significant other, nor has he ever been a big fan of the sensual part of life. As much as this Lee Taeyong seems cool, he prefers to focus on his overwhelming school life.

 

“I could totally see you two together.” Ten mutters with a pout.

 

“Sorry dude, not interested.”

 

…

 

Jaehyun furrows his brows as he stares at their finished project. It’s a group assignment and he had been grouped with some kids from his class he barely even knows. They’re a funny bunch of people but he isn’t too good at interacting with strangers and every second passed with them he feels himself become more and more awkward. Thankfully they had managed to wrap it up in a short period of time.

 

“Looks great. Good job, team!” Momo, a girl he’d seen many times around the campus, said with a cheery voice.

 

“About time.” Yugyeom, a boy his age with whom he had spoken to many times before, though never really about important stuff, more about school work.

 

Jaehyun smiles at his group. Apparently they all are old friends and come from the same school, which is a bit intimidating. Apart from the two mentioned the group also consisted of two other boys called Chan and Bambam, also his age, and a girl named Sana. They’re all a nice bunch of people and made Jaehyun feel less awkward, but he couldn’t help being himself.

 

They begin packing everything up, adding final touches and calling an end to everything. Jaehyun has almost fully slipped on his hoodie when he hears one of the girls gasp. He turns to see Sana pointing at his arm with wide eyes.

 

“Is your soulmate doing that? Wow, they’re so talented! It’s amazing!”

 

Jaehyun peers down and can’t help but smile when he sees the color tracing his skin. Even though the illustration isn’t nearly done he can still tell what it is. An ice cream cone with big heaps of ice cream piled on top of it, dripping down the sides. Ironic, considering the freezing weather.

 

“Yeah.” He says, still smiling. “They really are.”

 

…

 

“One Skinny Vanilla Latte and two brownies, please.”

 

Jaehyun smiles at the customer before typing the order down. The café has been crowded lately, most likely due to the freezing winter that hit the campus hard, piling snow all over the place. As much as he hates the cold, he appreciates the beautiful view of icicles dangling off roofs and trees dusted with a heavy layer of snow.

 

The line is short at that moment since the day is already coming to an end and the sun is already beginning to set behind the mountains in the distance. Yuta is working lazily on the drinks while he was left to attend to the orders, as per usual. The calmness is a soothing contrast to the hellish day of annoying customers and endless lines they had to experience earlier that same day. It’s almost like a completely different place compared to a few hours ago.

 

When the line finally comes to an end he lets himself fall onto one of the chairs with a deep sigh, leftover cookie in hand. He’s always been a big fan of this café’s cookies.

 

The small bell at the door rings and Jaehyun almost groans out loud. He forces himself up and heads to the cashier without even glancing at the new customer. He’s unimaginably tired.

 

But when he does look up he completely freezes.

 

Jaehyun doesn’t know why, but he simply freezes. He doesn’t recognize the customer but at the same time he seems so familiar, like they’ve met before. He snaps out of his gaze when the boy hesitantly clears his throat. Jaehyun smiles awkwardly before taking down the order. He gets a better look at the boy when he sits down on one of the small round table, scrolling through his phone.

 

Then Jaehyun sees it, the folder sticking out of his bag and the thin strands of pink hair sticking out from under his beanie. His heart stops. For some reason it just stops. He forces down a gulp and grabs the prepared order, shakily making his way towards the only customer in the café.

 

“Y-your order.” Jaehyun says with a smile, placing down the drink and the small plate with a slice of cake prettily placed on top. The customer smiles back and mutters a quiet thanks, reaching forward to take a sip of the drink.

 

Jaehyun feels his bones go weak when he sees it.

 

Peaking out from under the boy’s long sleeved shirt was the evident trace of a flower, drawn hastily with markers and some other type of ink, barely covering an illustration under it. He forces his lungs to work and, against his better will, heads back and sits behind the counter.

 

It can’t be real. It really can’t. It’s too cliché, meeting your soulmate in the café you work at. Too cliché.

 

But when he gets a better look at the boy’s arm as he rolls up his sleeves to eat the cake, he sees the perfect design of flowers littering his forearm. Jaehyun sheds off his own jacket with trembling arms, glancing at the stranger as he does so.

 

There it is. The same exact flowers, tainting his skin.

 

His lungs stop working.

 

“Jae? You good?” Yuta’s voice is barely audible over his cloudy mind. He doesn’t say anything, only brings his arm up and points to the customer. “Oh.” Yuta gasps and Jaehyun can practically hear his smile. “That’s my cue to leave. Why don’t you wrap it up today, huh?”

 

He faintly hears Yuta leave the café from the back, leaving him alone with the unknowing stranger.

 

Jaehyun is lost. He has absolutely no idea what to do, so he lets his body react for him.

 

His hand grabs the sharpie on the counter beside a notepad and his shaky fingers uncap the pen. He freezes when the pen is merely millimeters away from coming in contact with his skin and glances up at the stranger. He doesn’t even look at what he’s writing, only watches the stranger snap his head to his arm, where faint lines were showing up, visible even from the distance.

 

Jaehyun sees the stranger’s entire body tense. He sees the boy snap his head around, wide eyes meeting his. He sees the stranger’s beautiful smile.

 

“Found you.” He says with a sudden burst of courage.

 

…

 

Even though the café provides them privacy from the rest of the world, Jaehyun’s boss is demanding and it must be closed right on time, never later. He quickly grabs his things and heads out of the place, meeting the stranger outside.

 

“Ready?” The boy says with the ever present smile. He nods and they set off to walk awkwardly. Neither of them say much for some time, until Jaehyun breaks the silence.

 

“Your name?” Is all he says. The stranger smiles again.

 

“Taeyong. Yours?”

 

“Jaehyun.” He stops, making the stranger halt beside him as well. “It’s a pleasure meeting you, Taeyong.”

 

…

 

It turns out Taeyong is quite a shy person, as Ten had described him. Speaking of the Thai boy, Jaehyun had to sit through a long talk with both him and Johnny when he revealed that the Lee Taeyong is his soulmate.

 

It’s awkward for a while, neither of them know what to say. But Jaehyun tries harder and harder every time they meet each other and the progress is evident. They grow close, spend their free time with each other, never really speaking of the fact that they are soulmates. But Jaehyun doesn’t mind, he enjoys the time spent with Taeyong, it calms him and brings him an unexplainable joy.

 

Taeyong is an even better artist than he had expected. It takes him a while but eventually Jaehyun is able to convince him to show him his work. He shows him a sketchbook filled with colorful drawings varying from cartoony animals, like the dog Jaehyun once had on his neck, to detailed flowers filling an entire page. Jaehyun absolutely loves it all.

 

The last page is his favorite. It’s a drawing of him smiling, detailed and styled better than any photo ever. He adores it and melts when Taeyong tells him to keep it.

 

He really is falling helplessly in love with this man. Perhaps he has been his entire life.

 

…

 

Weeks after their first meeting they go on their first date, share their first kiss with each other. And Jaehyun thinks he can’t be happier than this.

 

They officially become a couple, much to their friends’ displeasure, pestering each other with disgusting affection even when they go out with the bunch of boys.

 

Jaehyun loves every single part about their relationship. He loves feeding Taeyong his favorite sweets, loves meeting him after a long day at school, loves watching him work on his own, sticking his tongue out and furrowing his brows as he always does when he’s concentrated.

 

But what Jaehyun loves the most is the fact that the illustrations never stopped appearing on his skin. Every morning his is still surprised by different flowers or random doodles, the small comic strips he has always loved.

 

He loves the drawings the most because of how much they represent. The vibrant colors match Taeyong’s secretly fun personality. The perfect line art reflect his soulmate’s unhuman beauty.

 

Taeyong is everything he could have ever wished for. And so, so much more.

 

…

 

Jaehyun is laying on his bed, stomach up with Taeyong beside him, when he finally asks the question that had wandered in his mind for so long.

 

“Why flowers? I mean, they’re beautiful, don’t get me wrong. But why mainly flowers? The roses, the ivies, why do you draw them so much?”

 

Taeyong stops drawing and tilts his head to look at him, a shy smile adorning his lips.

 

“I guess I’ve just always liked flowers. They each have a secret meaning, it’s almost like their own language. Ivies, for example, represent eternity, fidelity, and strong affectionate attachment, like love or friendship. They also mean immortality, or something like that. The red rose obviously means love. I guess the two of them together would mean eternal love.” Jaehyun’s smile is so wide it physically hurts his cheeks. His smile only grows when he sees Taeyong blush hard. “Its cheesy, I know.”

 

“It is cheesy.” Jaehyun says, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist and placing a kiss on the crown of his head. “But I love it. I love you.”

 

“Gross.” Taeyong giggles into his chest.

 

“Sweetie, I am gross. Grossly in love with you.”

 

Taeyong’s loud laugh completely melts his insides. Who would have known such a man could exist?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so for reading! Please leave a comment and give me some feedback, i always appreciate it when readers tell me how to do better, so do me this favour and help me, please!  
> Also just a reminder that english isn't my first language and I'm working hard to get better, I apologise for any mistakes TT
> 
> See ya!!


End file.
